


This Love

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Solas Fluff Friday, Solas fluff, Solas is an Egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan take a relaxing bath after the stressful events of Halamshiral.<br/>*Nothing sexual, just fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia and This Love by Taylor Swift on repeat the entire time I spent writing this.  
> Also my husband really wanted me to name this Sudsy Solas but I told him no and he insisted I make it the alternate title. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Vanilla, lavender, cherries, mint. These were the fragrances that permeated the bathhouse when Lavellan lit the small, white candles.

She placed them all around the room; five on the shelves behind the porcelain bathtub, six on the floor at the foot of the tub, four on the table in the corner, and one on the small table next to her. The only light in the room came from the candles and the small window in the left corner of the room, illuminating the bathtub filling slowly with warm water and strawberry flavored bubbles.

Lavellan tied her long, red, curly hair up into a messy bun, and sighed as she dipped a finger into the warm water.

She'd returned from Halamshiral less than a day ago, and the memories of Empress Celene's assassination still burned brightly in her mind. Although things had turned out well, she simply couldn't shake the feeling that she'd failed the people of Orlais, and she feared for their future with Briala controlling Gaspard. In truth, she didn't see any of them as fit to rule a nation, but this was out of her hands. The evening had been a glamorous one, with dark secrets looming behind each locked door; an event she was not used to, nor wished to be. However, when the ball had ended and the guests had departed from the Winter Palace, Solas had been there to listen to her worries and take away some of her anxiety. At the end of everything, he was always there, taking her hand and leading her through the things that frightened her. The thought brought a smile to her face.

When the bathtub was full, Lavellan untied the maroon, silk robe she'd worn to the bathhouse, and let it slink down around her ankles. She slowly lowered herself into the water, the suds surrounding her comfortably, like a thick blanket.

Her eyes flitted shut and she reveled in the calm the warm bathtub brought her soul. Memories of each failure and success of the night at the Winter Palace soon fled her mind, and all that was left was this moment. She took a mental note to focus on the present far more often.

After a few silent, peaceful minutes had passed, she heard a knock on the bathhouse door. The voice that came back when she asked for the identity of the visitor was a voice she knew all too well.

A smile curled Lavellan's lips. She knew, when she entered the bathhouse, that it would not be long before he found her, but she was pleased. His presence in itself soothed her, unlike a lot of people she dealt with every day. This is not to say she didn't care for every one who chose to be a part of the Inquisition; on the contrary, she adored each and every one of them in their own way. However, being an introvert deep in her heart, it was difficult to find people who didn't drain her spirit simply by being around. She preferred her own company, most of the time, but she had come to favor Solas' company far more than her own.

Come in, emma lath,” Lavellan called out to him, and he quietly pushed open the wooden door to the bathhouse and slipped through.

He looked well-rested, having spent quite a bit of time at the Winter Palace sleeping to explore the fade, and yet he held two mugs of hot tea, and one was already half empty.

Lavellan sat up in the bathtub, the suds still large enough to almost cover her shoulders, and reached out to take the mug of tea he handed to her.

“How are you feeling today, vhenan?” Solas inquired. He took a sip of his tea and attempted to hide the expression of disgust on his face, but Lavellan caught it and giggled.

“I am much better now, love. Ma serannas for the tea, did you add something to it? It is sweeter than usual.”

“Dorian gave me a tin of honey, from his homeland. He says he takes a few tins of it with him wherever he travels, to introduce his acquaintances to the delights of Tevinter honey. It certainly makes tea far more bearable...” Solas swallowed another small gulp from his mug and sighed.

“Is something troubling you?” Lavellan cocked her head, concerned. Usually, he would avoid tea altogether, unless something had prevented him from getting a good night's rest.

The elf looked into his love's eyes and attempted to brush off her questioning, “I simply had difficulty resting last night. I myst confess, vhenan, I have been concerned for you since the events at Halamshiral. It is a heavy burden to bear, the death of a beloved Empress, but you truly did all that you could.”

Lavellan set down her tea and placed a warm, soaked hand on his. She smiled, the corners of her blue eyes crinkling; pure, sweet love reflected in them.

“Ma sa'lath, if you were that worried about me, you could have just come into my chambers. It's not as if it would be inappropriate, many people know we are intimate, after all.”

Solas, looking slightly embarrassed at confessing his weakness, said, “I was afrad I would wake you. I apologize, I did not come here to trouble you with my burdens. I care for you a great deal, and I was fearful for your emotional health. That is all, may we move on?”

“I love you, Solas, never forget that,” she took his hand and brought his palm to her lips, taking in the scent of old books, and a hint of the Tevinter honey he's spilled while pouring it into his tea.

Solas smiled, and pulled a book out of the knapsack he often carried with him. It was old, dust still covered the edges of the pages, but the cover was a lovely shade of dark green, and was still in pristine condition.

“I found this in the Winter Palace, and decided the Empress would not miss it,” Solas smiled cheekily, “it tells the tale of a hunter living in the forest surrounding the Palace, hundreds of years ago. Would you like me to read some of it to you?”

So Lavellan, still sipping on her tea, settled into her bath again, letting her eyes close to better picture the scenes and images Solas conjured for her through his voice.

Solas was a fantastic reader; his deep voice rose and fell with every sentence, painting a world and time outsider of this one, of another life that once existed.

He finished the first chapter, and Levallen told him to close the book. When he complied, she asked him to undress and get in the bath with her.

“The water is still so warm, and I know it would help you sleep tonight,” Lavellan's eyes pleaded, longing to be close to him.

“Ma nuvenin, vhenan,” he folded each article of clothing carefully, to prevent wrinkles, and slipped into the bath behind her, wrapping his long arms around her small frame.

Lavellan sank into his embrace, resting between his knees and laying her head on his shoulder.

“I want you to know that if you are unable to sleep, for whatever reason, and at any hour, you have my full permission to come into my chambers. Whether you need to talk, or simply lay with me... I am yours in any situation.”

Solas kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek. A moment of silence passed between them before Solas replied, “I will do that from now on, my heart. I find, with every passing day, that my focus on the fade grows weaker. I admit, I believe this may be your doing.

“What did I do?” Lavellan sat up and twisted around to look at him.

“You did nothing, it is my fault. You burn brightly on my mind late at night, so sleeping becomes a challenge,” Solas' ears turned a light shad of pink, and he avoided looking into her eyes.

“Solas, are you saying that you have trouble sleeping because you're too busy thinking about me?” Lavellan grinned.

“It is perfectly normal, Inquisitor, to get caught up in thinking of someone you care about.”

Lavellan threw her head back and laughed, Solas' cheeks quickly matching the shade of his ears.

“Ir abelas, ma sa'lath. I should not be teasing you, but it does surprise me that you could somehow find me more interesting than the fade. Perhaps I could give you some chamomile tea? It helps me fall asleep sometimes.”

“No... I, well. I am content with how things are,” he smiled as Lavellan rested back onto his chest.

“Very well, but instead of thinking of me, you could just be with me.”

“I will bear that in mind.”

 

 

_____________________

 

 

That night, Lavellan, nestled comfortably under her covers, heard the creak of her bedroom door.

She'd just turned out her lights and situated herself under the many covers given to her when the Inquisition had arrived at Skyhold, and she felt sleep creeping up quickly.

The door closed and she heard footsteps walking softly up the stairs. Lavellan knew, before he'd even come into sight, that it was Solas, and she closed her eyes to feign sleep.

His touch was incredibly gentle as he lifted the blankets and slid into the large four-poster bed next to the little elf, resting is right hand on her hip. Fearful of waking her, he stayed this way for a few moments, studying the way she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Finally, he inched closer to her body, and kissed the tip of her ear.

She leaned into him, just enough to assure him that his presence was wanted, and soon enough the two elves were fast asleep, tangled up in one another's arms.

 


End file.
